To Touch a Heart
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: A heart never stops beating. A person will always live on in other people's hearts, the lives they had touched and those who touched theirs. Alice x Nightmare, Gray, and Julius AU
1. Prologue

**To Touch a Heart**

**Alice x Nightmare, Gray, Julius**

_**Prologue **_

_**A Touch of Hope**_

Clover Hospital - one of the most well known institutions in the area. No one could possibly deny their excellence, their efficiency in the medical arts. All their doctors were top notch, and the recovery rate of their patients were usually very high.

Dear god, did Lorina Liddell hope those statistics were in her favor.

The young woman merely stared at the bright sign, blinking blindingly against its elegant stone surface.

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. Despite its fame and general efficiency, it still was just another hospital. Perhaps it would treat the case just like all the others - completely hopeless.

It wasn't as if she was scared of how much it would cost. She would give up her whole inheritance if it would mean for her to get better. Her parents were ever fairly affluent and could call just about any price.

There was only one thing she was sure she couldn't handle, one thing that grew disconcertingly common in all hospitals she went to.

She just wasn't sure how her heart would take yet another rejection.

'_Come on, Lorina. This isn't about you. It's about her. You have to be strong._' With a soothing exhalation of air, Lorina fortified her resolution and walked through the glass doorway.

The interior of the hospital complimented its exterior's imposing elegance. The pale walls were decorated with green clover decals. Their emerald furniture seemed fairly plush, stitched with an regal gold thread. Even the clover-shaped rug beneath her seemed refined and lovely.

'_I hope they pay this much money and detail to their work as they do to their interior design._'

As young brunette walked up to the receptionist desk, the receptionist perked her head up. With a wide smile, she greeted the Liddell, "Good afternoon, miss! Do you need help?"

"Ah, yes. I am looking for a Mr. Nightmare Gottschalk? I spoke with him over the phone the other day and scheduled a meeting. My name's Lorina Liddell," she replied politely.

"Oh yes! The meeting. Mr. Gottschalk is in his office right now. You can find it at the first door to your left. I shall page him to let him know you arrived."

The young woman nodded her head in thanks and headed off into the hall. She tried concentrating her focus on the dark linoleum floor, the sight of the door emerging in her line of vision. She didn't want to pay any heed to the anxiety that was haunting her mind, thoughts that only wrought her heart with even more worry.

Just what would she do if he deigned it like all the other places? How would she handle it?

Lorina dared not dwell on the topic any further.

"Mr. Gottschalk?" She gently knocked her knuckles against the door. "Mr. Gottschalk, its Lorina Liddell, the woman you spoke with over the phone yesterday? Are you..."

Suddenly the door opened. Brown lashes fluttered over her green orbs as she stared as the two figures emerged from the doorway's depths.

One, sporting a long black coat, released a deep, soulful sigh, rushing a pale hand through his short, dark locks. The other was blue-haired and wore a white coat, his features knitted in irritation. He mumbled crossly, "Stupid, green caterpillar..."

"He's just a little moody today, Julius. We can always try again later," assured the one with darker hair.

The one named Julius scoffed. "He's like that everyday, Gray, and I can assure you it's not due to moodiness or any other rendition..."

"Excuse me." Both men turned their gazes towards the source of the voice, Gray's golden orbs and Julius's blue eyes meeting a pair of verdant green.

Julius raised an inquiring brow. "Just who might you be?"

"My name is Lorina Liddell, sir. I have an appointment to meet with the head of Clover Hospital, Nightmare Gottschalk. Is he in?" she asked.

"My apologies, Miss Lorina, but Nightmare will not be receiving anyone at the moment," said Gray.

"That cowardly, lazy man..." Julius muttered crossly before speaking more coherently, "But we'd more than happy speak to you in his stead. I am Julius Monrey, the head doctor of Clover Hospital."

"And I am Gray Ringmarc, Nightmare's assistant. What was the purpose of your meeting?"

Lorina elaborated, "I wanted to meet him to talk about my younger sister?"

"Ah. For her condition. I remember hearing about it from Nightmare," spoke Gray in realization. "I'm not sure how much help a hospital will do for her. It would be best if you get her to see a physical therapist then stay here."

"But we have, and it's not helping!" Lorina cried vehemently. "I'm tired of hearing people reject our case and direct us off somewhere else. Look, this is the last hospital we have yet to try. Please don't break me heart and tell me to leave."

Golden topaz turned to meet cold blue before both turned and regarded the young woman. Just what were they thinking? Did they think she was insane, desperate? ...or did they plainly think she looked just sad? Lorina didn't care. All that mattered was her younger sister. She would do anything just to make sure she gets better.

Julius crossed his arms over his chest and sternly asked, "What's her condition?"

Lorina reached into her bag and retrieved a vanilla folder. "This is a report from the last doctor we went to explaining pretty much everything."

Julius received the folder graciously, his astute eyes narrowing as he paged through its contents. "Ah. This kind of disability... quite the rare disease. You do know there's no way to cure this. It's best to send her to physical therapy than here."

"Just because there isn't a cure, doesn't mean that she can't get any better," refuted Lorina. "Look. I am busy woman, and I hate wasting time. Will the hospital accept her or not? I would like a straight answer."

Gray glanced over to Julius, watching him meticulously pore over each page. Silence veiled the surrounding air, manifesting itself. All Lorina could do was wait. The silence nearly killed her, and the suspense merely increased the beatings of her heart.

Finally there was a sound. With a languid sigh, Julius raised his head and met the eldest Liddell's gaze dead-on. He glanced over to Gray for a singular moment, watching the dark-haired man shrug his shoulders and nod his head.

There was another sigh. Gently rubbing the back of his head, Julius mumbled, "I suppose we could see what we can do..."

Lorina nearly squealed in jubilation. "Oh, Dr. Monrey, Mr. Ringmarc, thanks so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! I'll bring her here tomorrow." Lorina resisted the urge to run forward and hug both of them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

With those final words and her spirits considerably uplifted, Lorina cheerfully headed her way out the hospital, her step almost resembling a skip.

Fingers ran through Gray's dark locks as he asked the doctor in disbelief, "Julius, what in the world did we just get into?"

"I think we just got suckered into our own mission impossible." Julius glanced back down to the folder and sighed. "I always was a softy for sob stories."

Gray nodded his head in agreement, adding to the harmony with his own melodic sigh.

Perhaps, there was another reason why they accepted the case. Even though this task is certainly not easy, Lorina's eyes seemed to speak out to them, overwhelmed by such piercing emotions - desperation, anxiety, concern, as well as a fiery determination.

But the sight that really caught their attentions? It was that rare glint in her eyes, that intense light they hadn't seen in quite some time.

Her eyes signaled hope. Deep within their hearts, they actually wanted to believe in that hope and make it come true.

"You know, Nightmare would be upset to hear us accept another client without his permission. We don't even know where to put the girl," said Gray, inwardly laughing at such an absurd afterthought.

Julius glanced back at Nightmare's room, allowing a lovely thought to blossom and take root in his mind. "Actually, I have a pretty good idea where she can stay..."

* * *

**A/N Notes:** Yes, I know I'm crazy. I have like ten billion other stories I should be doing and then I go and make a new one. Isn't insanity grand? xD

The disability will be exactly detailed in the next chapter. This is the prologue after all! Got to leave you guys with something to look forward to. ;D

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**A Touch of Courage**_

_**Alice x Nightmare**_

The interior of Nightmare's office was as large and refined as the rest of the hospital: a lush leather office chair situated behind a deep mahogany desk. The carpeted floors were a deep forest green, decorated with a clover designs.

Nightmare's room was one of the most sophisticatedly designed rooms in the entire hospital.

...and at times, Gray wished that his superior matched it with a similar composure and grace more frequently.

"What did you do?" shouted an irate Nightmare, his single gray orb nearly raving.

"I told you. We admitted a new patient on your behalf. What's wrong with that?" replied his assistant, scanning his eyes around the room as he pushed Nightmare's bookcase to the wall. '_That table needs to be moved._'

Nightmare retorted hotly, "There's so much wrong with that! I never authorized it. **It's mutinous!**"

"No, it's not," retorted Gray as he pushed the table off to the side. '_That couch needs to go as well..._'

"But I am head of this hospital!"

"Well, Julius is the head doctor of this hospital and deigned it as acceptable. His say counts just as much as yours."

Nightmare poutily crossed his arms over his broad chest, and said in a rather whiny voice, "But I'm supposed to be the leader! You should all respect me and ask me. Not go behind my back like that..."

The dark-haired Ringmarc released another deep sigh, fleetingly wondering why he accepted such a job. Everything seemed far more like babysitting a child than assisting a powerful leader of a hospital.

"And to make matters worse, now you're even moving my furniture. Why in the world are you moving my stuff?"

"To make room," grunted Gray once he finally succeeded in moving the couch aside.

"Room for what?" asked his superior.

"The patient. Julius and I agreed that the new patient will stay in your room until we find her a proper place."

Nightmare fell completely silent, mouth agape and his eye wide with shock.

"What? I am not going to share a room with some sickly person!" Nightmare nearly sprinted to run, trying futilely to stop the young man from moving his desk aside. "This is my office!"

"This is a hospital room we _made_ into an office to accommodate you." Gray rolled as his eyes as he pushed Nightmare along, easily placing the desk against the wall. "It's the largest room in the whole building, and you can afford sharing it for a few measly nights. Besides, you barely use your office because according to you, you are far too 'sickly'."

Nightmare insisted vehemently, "But I am!"

"Then you should be taking your medicine and shots so you can get better."

The silver-haired young man fell utterly pale, shuddering at such a horrendous thought. There was absolutely no way he would subject himself to such torture! Why should be suffer from such disgusting liquids and have sharp, pointy objects puncturing his body?

Gray, of course, knew of Nightmare's disinclinations, but still pursued to make him do it. It's part of the job description after all.

"Well I'm going to the front lobby. We are supposed to be receiving her some time this morning. Will you be fine in the mean time?" Nightmare refused to utter a word. "Well, the file on the desk details your roommate's condition. I suggest educating yourself on her disability before she arrives."

Without even so much as a nod or shake of his silvery head, Gray waltzed straight out the door.

And so, Nightmare was left completely alone. He grumbled incoherently under his breath as he ambled onto his bed.

He was Nightmare Gottschalk - owner and head of Clover Hospital... and secretly also a patient. He was extremely sickly, ailed with a disease known as haematemesis . Only a select few actually knew of his condition, and even fewer numbers even took care of him. It embarrassed him even more for people to see him in such a condition than those few knew anything.

Nightmare lazily placed himself over the soft bed, lazily closing his eye.

The sickness was uncomfortable at times, but he could endure it. He could still do his work... when he felt like it. It's not a big deal and certainly didn't require all the injections and medicine Gray wanted to put into his body.

It wasn't even like he was scared or anything. He was certainly not the coward Julius made him out to be! He just doesn't like those kinds of things. That's all.

Nightmare slowly turned his head to the side, scowling at the empty space beside him.

Was this a sort of punishment? Do Julius and Gray truly despise him so much? He certainly didn't want to share a room, surely not one with a disability

'_Is it even a physical or mental disability?_'

Either way, Nightmare knew he would he annoyed out of his mind.

He glanced over to the file, seeing it sit quietly on his relocated desk.

'_Bah... too tired to read paperwork._'

Nightmare then closed his eyes, deciding to spend his time on something far more important than work -his beauty sleep.

**XxX**

His sleep was generally uneventful. No dreams or nightmares. Not even Gray or Julius came to bother him nor did their little new patient.

'_How long has it been anyway?_' It was difficult to ascertain. The blinds in his room were firmly shut when he fell asleep, and, as he noted earlier, no one came into his room to try and wake him up. '_I guess I'll just check the time then._'

Stretching his tired limbs and groggily wiping the sleep from his eye, Nightmare aroused himself awake, turning to the side to look at the clock.

The only thing was, he didn't see a clock. What met his gaze when he opened his eyes was a brown-haired girl.

Nightmare wasn't sure how to react. The girl's lips were spread into a carefree smile, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere. "Hi there!"

By then, the young Gottschalk was fully awake. He leapt out of bed and consequently crashed down into the carpeted floor.

"Oh sir, are you okay?" the young girl asked, craning her neck over the mattress. "You're not hurt are you?"

Nightmare quickly jumped back to his feet, resisting the gagging sensation forming in his throat. "I'm okay... but I'm not sure what's wrong with you."

Nightmare watched as her brown lashes fluttered over her large emerald eyes, her countenance innocently confused. Nightmare threw an accusatory finger at the seated girl and spoke in a near shout, "What are you doing here in my room? Are you suffering from some mental disease or something?"

"Well I am in a hospital, aren't I? This would be the perfect place for me if I did!" Nightmare remained completely silent, partially remembering how their hospital can attract some crazy whack jobs at times, partially awaiting a response. "Jeez aren't you serious? If you want to know why I'm here, the reason is that I was simply was plopped down here and told not to move."

"Then why don't you get up because I say so?"

"Well, I'd much rather stay here! You seem like pretty cool person to talk to!" Alice smiled even wider, regarding him curiously. "Look! You even have an eye patch! What happened? Did you trip and stab it with a pencil?"

With what pride he could scrounge and recollect, Nightmare imperiously sat himself back onto the bed, his singular orb hard and cold like glacial granite. "No, I didn't. Little girl, you are overstaying your welcome. I suggest you get out. Now."

Her green orbs blinked. "You'd like me to get up?" she asked, her head slightly tilting to the side.

"Am I speaking with someone with a hearing impairment? Yes, I'd like you to get up and out!"

The young brunette did not move a single inch, considering the request as if it was a rather difficult one to grant. Nightmare continued to sit in an almost furious silence, impatiently tapping his fingers against his arm.

Then came an answer the young man certainly wasn't expecting. "Okay."

His gray orbs widened in surprise. "What? O... Okay?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah, of course. I completely understand. This is your room, and I am intruding. I'm not sure what good it would do, but I will try and get up."

"Oh... yes! Good then." Nightmare remained seated on his bed, his outward appearance proud and elegant. Inwardly, he was absolutely euphoric. It was nice having some respect around the hospital, a pleasant contrast to how Gray and Julius usually treated him. He could get used to people doing what he wanted them to do.

"Oof!" The gray-haired man snapped himself out of his reverie, hearing the young girl flop back down onto her chair. "Phew! Sorry about that! I was just warming up! Let me try one more time."

Nightmare could only watch as the brunette turned the chair to the side and firmly gripped its arms. Determination flared in her green eyes as she tried once more to push herself up, struggling to bring herself to proper standing position.

Despite her efforts and struggling, she ended falling right out of the chair and landing squarely on her face.

"Ack! Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." she mumbled dazedly, holding her head as the world around her commenced to tilt and turn. "Now everything is swaying..."

Nightmare was completely speechless, unsure what to even say. Was it even possible? Could this girl be...?

As if to answer his question, Gray came bursting into his office, rolling a wheelchair just before him.

"Alice, what are you doing out of the chair? You shouldn't be trying to walk without physical therapy and certainly not before your examination," Gray said sternly, quickly rushing to her side and assisting her into the chair.

Holding her swaying head in one hand, the girl named Alice released a dazed laughter. "I'm just a little dizzy, Mr. Ringmarc. I was wondering how well I could do on my own. Besides, he told me to get up and out anyway!"

"He did, did he?" Gray's cool golden orbs turned towards Nightmare's direction, eyes narrowed in silent reprimand. The head of Clover Hospital cringed at such a sight, striking into his heart an even greater sense of guilt. "Alright, well Dr. Monrey is waiting for us. Let's leave Nightmare alone and let him contemplate what he's done."

"I didn't even know..." he grumbled, casting his gray orb to the white sheets.

As the his assistant wheeled the young girl away, Alice waved at him. "Bye, Nightmare! See you again soon!"

Nightmare wasn't sure if his lips moved or his hand waved back. All he could do was watch in a zombie-like state as the girl named Alice slowly left his room.

**XxX**

"Hey, Nightmare, I'm back!" Nightmare didn't lift his gaze up, focusing his attention in his work... for once. He heard the door squeak open and quietly shut. He knew it was her without even looking up by the sounds of the wheelchair. "Did you miss me?"

"I was busy with paperwork," he replied, his mind partially engrossed on his work. It was kind of true. So most of the time before he was cursing himself for making a crippled person walk. It was Gray's fault for not telling him like he's supposed to.

Then everything fell completely silent. Nightmare slowly raised his gaze. Alice's head rested against the back of her wheelchair, her green eyes retaining a sleepy, almost dreamy gleam.

'_Strange girl..._' Then his gray orb stared at her legs. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't even thought she was unable to walk. The lankness of her legs seemed almost normal against her naturally thin body. Looking at them now, there were negligible signs of disuse. There seemed to be almost no muscles, almost no fat.

For a brief second, Nightmare almost thought he could see the bone beneath her skin.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alice only turned her head, her eyes still retaining an appearance of sleepiness. Nightmare repeated quietly, "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't stand up?"

"I just wanted you to treat me like a normal girl. No special treatment," Alice replied simply, yawning into the palm of her hand. "Besides, I like to think I just couldn't walk at that one moment. I'll be able to walk sooner or later. I just need to work at it."

"But that didn't mean you needed to strain yourself like that!" Nightmare yelled fiercely, pounding his fists into his desk. Alice remained quiet in her seat, her expression gentle and unwavering. The young man took a single breath, unable to meet her gaze as he spoke, "I... I'm sorry..."

A light chuckle filled the room. "Oh, don't worry about it! You didn't know about my condition. I was just some weird girl in your room! Totally understandable."

'_Weird? I honestly thought you were more on the creepy side of things..._'

But he kept such thoughts to himself. He instead asked, "So what do you have? Polio or something?"

He had already busied himself on another document, jotting some notes at the margin. Silence. He waited. Soon that silence grew so unbearable that he tore his eye away from the papers and up to the girl.

Alice had already fallen into a dreamy sleep, her face so content and blissful that Nightmare didn't mind he was ignored for once.

'_So strange..._' He returned his gaze to the extensive pile of paperwork, paging through until he found something of interest. Then suddenly a vanilla folder fell into his hands. '_Alice's file._'

He casted a covert glance to the side. Alice was still sound asleep in her wheelchair. He then looked down at the file in his hand.

Just what exactly was wrong with her? Perhaps it's a simple disease? Or maybe it was an accident that robbed her of her legs?

Nightmare was dying to find out.

His fingers lightly gripped the edge of the folder and lifted it open.

At the top of the first page was the patient's full name, Alice Liddell. Clipped to the very top corner was her old pictures, starting from when she was an infant and continuing on to the present.

The Gottschalk skimmed through most of the documents, seeing it use medical terms far too boring and technical for him.

Then he finally found something of interest. He blinked once. And blinked another time. Was he seeing things correctly? Everything suddenly remained perfectly clear. There was a reason why she was so dizzy, another reason why she couldn't stand and walk. It's even much more than paralysis and polio.

'_Congenital muscular dystrophy._'

Of course, Nightmare knew what the disease was. Muscular dystrophy causes weakness and stiffness of muscles and weakens of voluntary muscles that control legs and arms and occasionally involuntary muscles, such as the heart. One type of this disorder, congenital muscular dystrophy, is impeccably rare. The deterioration progresses slowly, but entails issues such as general weakness. With the proper medication and exercise, a person could survive and still live their life, pending on the severity of the disease.

But that person could never be truly better. Nothing could ever be the same.

Nightmare glanced back at the sleeping girl, her face so calm and serene, as if unperturbed by her current circumstance. He felt a frown curve his lips as he turned back to the extensive piles of paper. '_Alice..._'

**XxX**

"No! Get away from me!"

"Now, Nightmare. Be reasonable. This is for your own good."

"How is perforating through my flesh for my own good? Keep those needles away from me!" Nightmare pressed his back to the farthest recesses of his bed, leering at the evil sharp point as it released a soft spray of medicinal liquid.

Gray released a low sigh, holding the needle steadily in his hands. He had only arrived in Nightmare's room and subtly urged him to take his medicine. Being the obstinate cowardly caterpillar he was, Nightmare sensed his intentions and yelled at him to get away. The Clover assistant lost count how many times he tried making him take it and was honestly exhausted of this behavior.

Gray took a step back, running his free hand through his dark hair. "Fine, Nightmare... you're off the hook... for now. You know you have to take it sometime. There's no way you can avoid it."

Nightmare stubbornly refuted, "Yes, I actually can. Just watch and see."

Far too exhausted to discuss the topic any further, the assistant turned on the soles of his feet and began walking away, leaving his superior fairly triumphant.

'_Huzzah! Another catastrophe avoided!_' As he relaxed himself on his bed, an aura of victory radiating from his being, everything was shattered when he heard a high-pitched laughter.

He snapped his head to the side. "Hey. You. Aren't you supposed to be doing your physical therapy?"

Alice smiled and cheerfully said, "Ah, I don't feel like going just yet! I'm going a little later."

Nightmare merely grumbled his response under his breath, muttering something about her being lazy.

Even though Nightmare had come to terms with sharing his room with the brown-haired Liddell, he still liked having some time alone. In fact, he craved it. In his one visible eye, he thought he deserved a little break and some silence.

Whenever Alice was there, he never got either of them. With a rumbling laughter, she said, "I'm kind of glad I didn't go. I never knew Nightmare was such a scardy cat."

"I am no such thing!" Nightmare retorted vehemently. "I just believe I don't require that sort of torture. I'm perfectly fine without medicine and injections."

The sound of laughter slowly ceased. "You know, that stuff isn't all that bad. At least with all that medicine, you can get better." The young man tensed at such a statement, turned his head towards her. Alice's green eyes were transfixed out into space, retaining a pensive gleam. "For my condition, I can only delay everything and lessen the pain. I can't really get completely well."

Nightmare remained completely silent, unable to utter a word. What _could_ he say in this situation?

"I have to take so many kinds of medication..."

'_Such as mexiletine, baclofen, carbamazepine and anti-inflammatory corticosteroids in order to manage muscle weakness, spasms, stiffness, and improve muscle strength,_' he absently remembered, frowning at the thought.

"And I'm even thinking about surgery. To me, it doesn't really matter. I don't care what other doctors have to say about my condition or how they say it's not getting any better. As long as there are people by me who believe in me, I'd do anything just to stay right by them. I'll face anything and everything if it would let me stay." A grin spread over her lips, lighting a spark in her eyes. "Besides, I know I can make it through it all in the end!"

Nightmare was rendered completely speechless, finding himself staring at her. He had never met anyone quite like her - so hopeful, so brave. As if she was ready to face death directly in the face, just to be by the ones she loves.

Nightmare turned his eyes over towards the doorway, recalling that simple spoonful of liquids, the single injection. A shiver rolled down his spine at the very thought.

He knew exactly what he had to do.

**XxX**

Later that day, Nightmare burst into his room, his steps long and proud. "I did it, Alice!"

The young girl wheeled herself around to face him, her visage curious. "What did you do?"

"Can't you tell? I took my medicine and my shot like a real man. It was really easy!" The Clover leader straightened out his back and puffed out his chest, resembling very much like a proud rooster.

That rooster soon crowed in pain when a dark-haired figure patted him roughly on the arm.

"What a lie. You were squawking like a chicken going to the slaughterhouse when I brought the needle towards you," Gray said apathetically, emerging from behind the doorway.

Rubbing his still sore arm, Nightmare growled to his subordinate, "Come on, Gray... Couldn't you have gone with it?"

Gray's countenance remained completely unperturbed as he replied with a blunt "No."

Just before he could break himself of his current, proud stance, the sound of laughter captured Nightmare's attention. He slowly turned his head.

With a broad smile of the young girl's lips, she extolled "I'm very glad, Nightmare! I only want you to feel better! You're my roommate after all. I don't want you leaving me so soon!"

Suddenly, the silver-haired Gottschalk felt a strange sensation, a feeling he didn't recognize nor had he noticed before. Where was it coming from?

"Come on, Alice. We should get started on your physical therapy now," said the Clover assistant, opening the door for her.

'_Is it because I'm sick? Is that why I'm feeling this way?_'

His gray orbs then turned at the sound of squeaking wheels, watching as Alice rolled herself out the door, smiling cheerfully at the young man. "Bye! See you later!"

As Nightmare watched her roll through that door, facing the world with such a brave face, he couldn't help but notice an unusual palpitation in his chest, a sudden warmth that spread throughout his being...

_To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage; because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt._

* * *

**A/N Notes:** A little Alice x Nightmare in this chapter!

Congenital muscular dystrophy is a real disease and disability. I did quite a bit of research on this and the different types of muscular dystrophy. I found it kinda interesting though I probably still will get some details wrong. xD

This is just going to be a mini AU series. My plan is to have at least three more chappies out as soon as I can. ^^

Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Touch of Optimism**_

_**Alice x Gray Ringmarc**_

His credentials were top notch. He graduated his college with high marks as one of the top students in class. Everyone had high hopes for him, predicting him to be a wild success in whatever he decided to do. Gray Ringmarc himself wouldn't take anything less.

He once thought working in the Clover Hospital would be the perfect place to start his career. Everyone knew of its accomplishments and prestige.

Now?

He had no idea what sort of job he got himself into. This is what he spent his college education for? Coddling a whiny baby who was supposed to be the great leader of Clover Hospital? His once bright future seemed to become blurred and hazy, his mindset melting into a general air of pessimism.

Gray did grow used to the workload - the insurmountable amount of paperwork he ended up doing, the trials that were making his boss take his medicine - but he did enjoy a break now and then.

Helping their new patient with her therapy offered that healthy escape.

"Alice, take it easy. You're overexerting yourself," scolded Gray, looming right by her side. One of his hands grasped on hers; the other held the wheelchair steady as she tried standing up. "Perhaps you should take a rest?

Alice exhaled a sharp breath before insisting, "But I'm almost there! I can do it!"

Gray watched as the young girl dragged oxygen into her lungs, trying desperately to control the erratic pace of her breathing. Her grip on his hand grew tighter. With all her strength, Alice attempted once more to push herself off the chair and stand on her two feet. She stood erect for several long moments. Her legs were shaking violently. Knees knocked against each other. Her face was bright red, her brows scrunched in concentration. She then attempted to move her foot forward.

Soon, Alice collapsed back down to her chair, gasping her breath. Her hand ventured up to hold her head as she tried making the world stop turning things upside down.

"I believe that's enough practice for one day," said Gray as he turned and wheeled her chair off.

Alice fervently maintained, "But I know I can walk today! I was just so close, Mr. Ringmarc."

"I know you were, but it's still going to take you awhile until you can walk more than one step. You need to regain your strength and try again later."

Gray then chuckled as he watched the girl's mouth contort into a pout, mumbling in a tone that he categorized as whining.

It had been many days, perhaps even weeks, since he began her physical therapy. He practiced a wide range of exercises with her: exercises with weights helped improve the strength in her legs and delay further muscle weakness, and different motion exercises and stretching eased the stiffness in the muscles. There was one exercise that Gray paid extra attention to, one that Alice was determined to accomplish – mobility.

When they first started this exercise, Alice couldn't stand on her legs at all. Every time she tried to shift her weight away from the chair and onto her legs, she usually ended up kissing the floor with her face as well as becoming lightheaded soon after. Today was probably the closest she ever got to reaching the next step – walking – but, that victory proved to be short-lived.

His golden eyes descended, examining her face. Her green orbs remained down to her feet, her expression almost sad even.

His gaze softened. It would be natural for her to feel disheartened and wonder if she ever could walk. With how long it was taking and the amount of face plants she endured, Gray wouldn't be surprised if she was beginning to have doubts.

"There's no reason to be upset." Alice's snapped up, turning around to face him with palpable confusion. "It's just going to take a little longer until you get walking, okay? It just takes time."

Alice blinked, processing the Ringmarc's words in her mind. She snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh! Now I get it. I appreciate the assurance, but I'm not upset." Now it was his turn to blink. The Clover patient elaborated, "I was just thinking which leg I should start walking with."

The Clover assistant now was bordering over complete disbelief. "… really?"

The brunette fervently nodded her head. "Well, you described walking as a 'fleeting distribution of weight between my left and right leg'. I was just considering which leg is stronger and has better balance. I'm not worried I won't be able to walk. I know I can!"

Gray remained completely still, watching her chair slip from his fingers as she wheeled herself into her room.

He was genuinely speechless. All he could do was stare at her retreating form, struck by her words, that hopeful sparkle in her eyes.

Such a pleasant sensation was short-lived. Gray released a ragged sigh. He had work to do.

**XxX**

Gray found himself walking the hallways in a perfect state of tranquility. It was rare to see any hospital so serene. Usually, these halls were filled with nurses and doctors, all hustling to attend to their sick patients.

Such silence was a rare gift, providing him the perfect setting to sort out these thoughts in his mind.

Usually, by now, Gray would still be working on paperwork, finishing work Nightmare was far too lazy to finish himself. Suddenly, he found himself needing a break. Especially when he discovered the hospital had lost another life.

Such news always filled his heart with even more distress, silently grieving with the rest of the hospital staff.

He had even personally helped with the patient himself. No matter what he did to help, nothing could change the end result. The person's heart just gave out and stopped beating before any of the doctors could do anything.

'_Maybe if I did something, that person could still be alive…_'

Then he felt a sudden state of clarity. This dark void in his soul, this heavy weight that encumbered his heart... It wasn't the product of a growing pessimism. It was more than that.

It was a gnawing sense of self-dissatisfaction. Gray felt like he was failing at the easiest job he could ever have.

He wasn't even sure if he was doing enough for Alice. Maybe she would be doing much better if he could do more for her, support her more, do anything for that matter. Now, the poor Ringmarc just didn't know what to do…

_Crash._

A grating noise snapped himself out of his reverie, catching his undivided attention. Just what was that noise?

Gray continued walking. The closer he reached the source, the louder the voices seemed to sound, resembling very much like a certain female he knows...

"Oof! Ouch... That wasn't very smart."

The voice only drew him forward, increasing his pace.

Then he found her. Golden orbs blinked. "A... Alice?" Waving her hand from beneath her wheelchair, the Clover assistant heard her say a meek hello. Quickly pushing the fallen chair off her person, Gray asked, "What happened?"

Sheepishly scratching the back of her head, Alice began her explanation very simply. "I, uh, tried walking?"

"But why did you try by yourself? You could have hurt yourself," said Gray sternly, his face hardened into a reprimand.

The Liddell cringed away from the sight. "I just was so sure I could do it today. So sure... That's why I wanted to practice a little by myself. And..." Alice fell completely silent, feeling the words trail off her tongue.

Gray goaded for her to continue. "And?"

She didn't respond, her green orbs fixated downwards. "...and I wanted to surprise you."

He was suddenly rendered speechless. "Excuse me?"

He assisted her into a proper sitting position, but her gaze remained down towards the cold floor. "Y... Yeah. You've done so much for me. You were so patient and supportive... It made it easy to believe I could really walk." She allowed her brown tendrils to fall over her face, trying to conceal the redness of her cheeks. "And you're such a hard worker... but you still found time to take care of me and Nightmare. I thought learning how to take one step would make you as happy a I would be."

Gray felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment. He cleared his throat, trying to dismiss such a warmth. "T... that's thoughtful of you, but... but I don't want you getting yourself hurt. We'll do this together, okay?"

Pigments of green peeked out of her brown veil, studying his face curiously. She raised her head and smiled. "Okay."

The Ringmarc swiftly knelt down and lifted her up, planning to put her back down onto the chair.

"Mr. Ringmarc?" His golden orbs descended and captured two pairs of emerald. "Is it okay... if I try, one more time?"

He didn't respond right away, scrutinizing her features carefully. Her face was so bright, so full of hope and expectation. He would have felt horrible if he ruined it. He released a low sigh.

The Liddell gasped when gravity suddenly came over her, her legs shaking at her weight. A hand supported her back while the other gently grasped her hand. She snapped her head towards him, watching his head nod in approval. Her face lit up and turned her gaze back to her feet.

One breath. Two.

Alice shifted her weight over to her left leg and moved her right foot forward.

"Oh my god..." Alice stared at her foot, watching the other one place itself right beside. "I can't believe it!"

Neither could Gray. Suddenly, Alice's legs gave out, dropping her down to the floor. The Clover assistant knelt down immediately beside.

"I actually did it, Gray..." Alice's eyes glittered, sparkling liquids rolling down her smiling lips. She released a quick burst of joyous laughter and faced the man once more. "And you helped me do it."

"Oh, it was nothing real..." He suddenly lost all will to speak when he felt something curl around his neck.

"G... Gray - I mean Mr. Ringmarc - thanks so much for being so patient with me. I've never been so happy in my life!"

He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. All he could do was smile.

These were the one of those moments that reminded him of why he still remained in Clover Hospital, why he endured all the trials and tribulations of thejob. Seeing people like Alice this happy made everything worth it.

"Well, your optimism made it all possible... Now come on. Dr. Monrey wants to run a check-up on you."

The girl nodded her head and released Gray from her grasp, wiping the tears from her face. Gray promptly lifted her back to her wheelchair and wheeled her off.

"Oh. Alice?" The young girl promptly turned her head towards him, her eyes bright an inquisitive. Such a sight softened his features and preserved that smile on his lips, touched his heart with such a beautiful warmth, filling that dark void with a radiant light. "It's okay. Just call me Gray."

_A little patience, perseverance, and positivity will get you a long__way. You just have to put your best foot forward and take one step at a time._

**

* * *

A/N Notes:** A chapter with Alice x Gray. Guess who's the lucky guy who's coming next! (The last man who lives in Clover Tower...)

Two more chapters coming up in this happy little AU series. (MUST FINISH).

Anywho, thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Touch of Magic**_

_**Alice x Julius**_

Everyone understood the essence of being a doctor. It was an occupation designed to take care of others, even save them if the moment arises.

In reality, Julius thought that was just a fantasy, a disillusioned view of an idealist. It just was an occupation full of empty and broken promises.

There was always one thing that remained the same.

There would always be people who are sick. As a doctor, there were times all he could do was dull their pain and delay their inevitable ends. Doctors were supposed to make people feel better... how is that achieving that goal?

"Julius," the stolid doctor turned head upwards, seeing Gray walk out of the door. "I already took a sample of Alice's blood and sent it to the labs to be examined. She's ready for you."

Julius nodded his head and entered the door to meet with his newest patient. Alice sat idly on her wheelchair, green orbs fixed downwards and threatening to fall to a close. "Alice, how are you?"

The young Liddell slowly turned her head up to see him. "Oh, I'm just fine, Dr. Monrey. Just been a little tired lately."

"That's because you're pushing yourself too hard during your physical therapy," Julius spoke sternly, his blue eyes sharp and frigid. "You're weak enough already. If you keep over exerting yourself, you would only get hurt in the long run."

A little smile curled her lips, "Oh, I'll be just fine! It's not possible for me to get too hurt when you're such a good doctor! You can take care of everyone!"

Julius only scoffed at such an absurd thought. "If I was such a good doctor, why can't I stop my patient's from suffering? Why must they die? Why are y-"

Then the Monrey caught himself, coldly turning his gaze away from her.

'_If I was such a good doctor, why wasn't Alice getting better?_'

The room fell into a disconcerting silent. Julius's hard gaze was transfixed onto the wall. Alice's was merely floating up in the air, absently staring at the ceiling as she considered his words carefully in her mind.

"I think you do more than that... When you take care of your patients, you just do something great. They just forget about their pain and concentrate on life. Julius is like magic!" The young doctor did not even bother to respond, refusing to meet his gaze with hers. "You never give up on a person, no matter how low their chances of survival are... Julius, you even took me on. For that, I'm truly grateful! I know you have and will do your very best for me!"

The cobalt-haired man froze in his place, his whole body tensing. He slowly glanced at the young girl. Seeing such a bright smile touch her lips, such a cheerful expression on her face, he felt something strike his chest, melt some cold emptiness he never knew he had.

Julius snapped his head away. "...Don't say such ridiculous things. Just stay here and rest while I retrieve Gray's report. Then we will continue on with your examination." Alice tiredly nodded her head in understanding. He swiftly marched over towards the door. He slowly turned the knob... but soon paused. "As a doctor, it is my duty to make sure my patients get better. I promise you'll be okay, Alice."

Before he could hear young brunette's response, Julius quickly slipped out of the room and back outside to the hallways.

'_What is wrong with me?_' Julius Monrey knew better then to make such promises. He was far more logical and practical than that. He wouldn't shamelessly raise his patient's hopes unless there was inconceivable proof of their recovery.

But everything just came out so easily, naturally, far too quickly for even he to stop.

'_Perhaps... It is she who's really magical..._'

Julius shook his head, both to dismiss that ludicrous thought from his mind and a rising heat in his face, as he finally found Nightmare's assistant... seated across a familiar face.

The young doctor paused, trying to process a reason for Lorina sudden appearance. He would have expected her to be visiting her young sister if it wasn't for that haunted expression on her face.

He drew closer to the pair. "Gray, do you have Alice's report?"

The Ringmarc raised his golden eyes to him and released a dreary sigh. "Yes... I do."

Such a reaction was uncharacteristic of Gray. Julius always saw him so focused, straightforward. Now he seemed... distracted, as if all life was sucked out from his body and left an empty shell.

He raised an inquiring, blue brow. "Is there something the matter?"

Gray remained silent for a single moment. The Monrey waited patiently for a response.

He then raised the file up to the doctor. "I suggest you look for yourself."

Curious by such vagueness, Julius took the folder and promptly opened it up. His blue orbs narrowed in concentration as he read over the file.

Suddenly the warmth in his heart seemed to disappear. A frozen chill stabbed into his chest and froze it right over, causing it to fall and disintegrate into the acidic depths of his stomach.

Julius promised Alice she'd be okay... looks like another promise he can't keep.

* * *

**A/N Notes:** A little Alice x Julius. This turned out shorter than I expected... oh well.

This mini story is just about to draw to a close. Prepare yourself for the final chapter (whenever I get it out :p)!

Thanks for reading~

(Oh yeah! I got a new poll up! Check it out?)


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_A Touch of Love_**

It had to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Gray agreed it would be best if Julius informed Alice of her condition while he dealt with Nightmare and Lorina.

He wasn't even sure how Alice took the news. She simply sat there, considering and disturbingly silent. Like the young doctor would know what to say. All he could do was silently wheel her back into her room and let her deal with it on her own.

Now, Julius felt completely exhausted, plopping himself onto the closest chair. He dropped his head into his hands, trying to rub away the violent throbbing in his skull.

There had to be something he could have done differently. He could have suggested different medicines, different exercises done in her physical therapy… or maybe it was all inevitable. There was just nothing more he could do.

"Julius!" At the sound of his name, the Monrey languidly turned his gaze up. He could only release a low sigh, watching as his superior marched towards him, his stride long and deliberate. "Julius, what is the meaning of this... _nonsense_ Gray was telling us?"

"Nightmare, calm down! You're condition!" Gray shouted from behind him, followed by a distraught Lorina.

"Oh, forgo my blasted condition for a moment!" Nightmare said, pausing for a moment as a gagging sensation arose from his throat. He coughed once and spoke evenly, "Julius Monrey, explain to me why in the world did my own assistant tell Miss Lorina and me that Alice was dying?"

Julius remained impeccably silent, refusing to move or offer a response.

Lorina's voice transcended from a distance, her tone soft and weak as she said, "B… but I thought everything was going so well… I even heard her physical therapy was going splendidly!"

"We both assumed her body was getting stronger, not weakening, and surely not dying," added Nightmare sternly, his single gray orb fixated on the blue-haired doctor. "Please explain it _now_, Julius."

The young doctor merely stared at his superior, pools of silver meeting his cold, almost impassive blue.

"Yes… please, Dr. Monrey... please explain." Julius rotated his head around, watching the eldest Liddell walk passed Gray and stand beside Nightmare. Her green orbs were glassy and wide, regarding him with an emotion more striking than hope, an emotion he had seen far too often in his years as a doctor.

"I… I thought everything was going so well… I mean, she was even able to walk a little wasn't she? That must have meant she was getting stronger. I thought… I thought…" Lorina choked back a small cry, her hand flying to cover her quivering lips.

'_…sorrow._'

Julius ran his fingers through his long, blue locks and cleared his throat. "Yes, I will admit, her overall physicality seemed to have been improving. Even though she still is very weak, she was able to muster enough strength to walk." He paused for a moment and felt himself release another heartfelt sigh. "But…"

"But what?"

He remained silent for a long moment. Gray then took liberties to continue. "You see, congenital muscular dystrophy is a subset of muscular dystrophy, characterized by gradual muscle deterioration as well as a general state of weakness."

"Yes, Gray, I believe Miss Lorina and I know what the condition is. What about it?" said Nightmare.

"But what you both never even thought of was that this particular condition affects not only voluntary muscles, like those in legs, arms, and so and so forth. It can also affect involuntary muscles." The dark-haired Ringmarc paused, allowing such information to absorb in their heads. "…like those located in the heart."

Both figures fell impeccably still. Both their eyes widened at the very implication.

Nightmare then said, "Wait... You can't be saying that even though she is physically growing stronger, the muscles in her heart are growing weaker?" Neither Gray nor Julius answered. "That's simply ridiculous. That sort of case affects only one in a million!"

"Well, meeting someone like Alice is one in a million, isn't it?" At that statement, Nightmare calmed down, momentarily dropping his gaze in consideration.

Gray handed a folder over to his superior. "If you don't believe us, please check the report yourself."

The Clover leader took the folder into his hands and skimmed through the pages with unreadable eyes. Lorina floated over to his side and read along with him.

A single, silvery orb blinked, regarding the words with an air of disbelief. "No way..."

"Wait... I don't seem to understand." the young brunette said, drifting away from the confusing medical terms and towards the Clover assistant and doctor. "What is this folder talking about? What's CK?"

Julius promptly informed her, "When we are dealing with cases like Alice, we run different tests to see how their condition is fairings and monitor the rate of muscular deterioration. One test we use frequently is a blood enzyme test."

"For those afflicted with muscular dystrophy, their muscles tend to be "leaky". They release enzymes in the blood stream," Nightmare added eloquently. "CK, or creatine kinase, is an example of the enzymes leaked into the blood and acts as an indicator for muscular dystrophy. The blood enzyme test helps us determine the levels of CK in the blood and help us monitor her condition."

Gray then continued the explanation. "In this blood report, we noticed high levels of CK, much higher than we originally expected. Her condition usually leads to a more consistent CK levels, but this report said otherwise. Then I examined more thoroughly her involuntary muscles, like her lungs, her brain, and especially her heart..."

Gray lost all will to continue, allowing his question to fall and hang suspended in the air. The two figures seemed to understand.

"Then if that's the case, surgery is even out of the question..." Lorina noted dismally, her gaze descending to the linoleum floors.

Julius nodded his head in affirmation. "Trying to surgically remove and replace those muscles near the heart is almost homicidal. It would cause more harm than good."

"So there's truly nothing more we could do..."

No one else uttered a single word. None had the courage to admit such a simple fact, submit to such an overwhelming state of hopelessness and failure.

There was a sniffling sound as well as a stifled cry. "I… I think I want to talk to my sister… just for a little while."

All three men merely watched as Lorina ghosted over towards Alice's door, entering the room silently and gently closing the door right behind her.

**XxX**

"This silence is insufferable!" Gray and Julius raised their silent gazes from the floor, watching their silvery-haired boss stare intently at the door. "Honestly, how long does that girl intend on monopolizing Alice's time? I think we all would like to see how the girl's doing ourselves."

"Well, this is Miss Lorina's _sister_, Nightmare," Gray informed him tersely. "It would only make sense that she is spending so much private time with her."

"But that is _my_ office. As leader of this hospital, I should have a right to go into my office when I so please!"

"Maybe then you should actually start acting like a leader, caterpillar…" grumbled Julius, apathetic to the harsh glare Nightmare shot at him.

Before the Clover leader could respond and retaliate, a brown head peeked out from the doorway, obtaining all of their attentions. "…Alice would like to see the three of you."

At the sound of the young girl's name, the three figures promptly rose to their feet and headed inside the room. The first sound that greeted them was the steady beeps of the monitor. Julius instructed the nurses to set it up, to help them properly keep watch over Alice's condition – more exactly the beatings of her heart.

All three men expected Alice to be apprehensive, crestfallen, in a state of an almost hopeless despair.

No matter how tired the girl looked, how weak she seemed while lying on the hospital bed, they could still see the brightness in her face, the cheer in her green eyes.

Alice's eyes immediately lit up. "Nightmare, Gray, Julius… I'm so glad to see you guys."

"How are you feeling, Alice?" Gray asked.

"Been better. I've just been really tired lately. That's all!" answered Alice, her lips quirking up into a weak smile.

The Clover trio were rendered completely speechless. How could she still be smiling? How could she still be so cheerful even though she was dying? Wasn't she at all scared?  
As if reading their minds, Alice suddenly said, "You know, I'm not scared of dying, at least not anymore. I know my heart will never truly stopping beating even when I'm dead!"

Such a statement was illogical, completely and utterly impossible. Had the degradation continued to affect her brain and started making her delusional?

Nightmare asked in curiosity, "How?"

The young girl's face softened, regarding each of them with serene, pensive eyes. "Did you know? A heart never stops beating. A person will always live on in other people's hearts, the lives they had touched and those who touched theirs… and you guys really did touch mine. You all gave me so much and never gave up on me. You all have no idea how much that means to me… I know I'm starting to sound horribly sappy and cliché, but you made these days truly the greatest days of my life. Thank you all so much!"

Everyone remained perfectly silent, unsure how to respond and even what to say.

Gray and Julius remained still in their place, their stolid expressions softening and eyes dulling. A tear was evident in Nightmare's single orb while Lorina began crying.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Alice's eyes suddenly grew heavy, slowly lowering over her green orbs. A smile was still on her lips.

_Beep…. Beep…._

The monitor slowed, quieting to a single stream of beeping. All they could do was watch this girl slip right through their fingers.

Even though Alice was no longer of this earth, no longer present in the physical sense, they all swore they could still hear her heart beating, warming their own hearts with her special light, a light that only came to a select few. Alice had touched their lives in the most mysterious of ways. Her presence gave one a sense of bravery, another optimism, and another a sense that magic was still present in this world.

It was because of one single gift. What they gave her was far more than she never expected, a gift she only once dreamed about.

_They had touched her heart with love._

**

* * *

A/N Notes:** The end! I hope it was alright. Not sure I liked how it turned out that much. =_=;;

I was thinking of actually considering on ending differently (having Alice actually live instead), but this one struck me more. I don't know. Maybe if I feel like it I might play around with an alternative ending.

Thanks for reading~

(There's also a poll up! Please vote? :])


End file.
